Songs of the Yu Yu crew
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Just a little fic I made up. My muse and I are not very happy with each other at the moment. Expect a lot of insults and fighting. Read, review, no flames, as Foxglove (my muse) will use them to make some food.


Yusuke and Keiko's Song: Sayonara  
  
Solaris: I know it's from a different anime, but I thought it fit for how Yusuke has to leave Keiko on cases so often. I honestly thought it was cute.  
  
Foxglove: You would. Being the baka you are.  
  
Solaris: Foxglove, shut up. You sound stupid when you talk.  
  
Foxglove: As if you don't.  
  
Kurama: Okay, fellow fox-people, let's get on with the song fic!  
  
Solaris: Oh, yeah, neither Foxglove nor I own YYH! Or "Sayonara".  
  
Foxglove: And suing us won't do any good. We're broke. ----------------------------  
  
Sayonara  
  
From: Saishuu-Heiki Kanojo  
  
Song of: Yusuke and Keiko  
  
*Yusuke and Keiko come onstage*  
  
Yusuke: "Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
Solaris: "You are our first victims for our song fic!"  
  
Foxglove: "For once, the baka and I agree."  
  
Solaris: "Yeah, for once. HEY! What do you mean by 'the baka and I'? Every one knows that YOU'RE the baka!"  
  
Keiko: "uh.. Excuse us."  
  
Solaris: "Right. Sorry. Just listen to the pretty little melody and sing the words on the nice little cue cards. The name of the one to sing it is on the top right corner. Ready?"  
  
Yusuke: "Uh."  
  
Foxglove: "Good! Let's get started on this. Solaris won't let me eat until we finish this thing. So can we get a move on?"  
  
Kurama: "Oh, no. There'll be another fight before this is over."  
  
Yusuke: "Kurama, you're in this too?"  
  
Solaris: "Yes he is. Now let's go!"  
  
*The melody of "Sayonara" begins and Foxglove holds up a cue card with Yusuke's name on it*  
  
Yusuke:  
  
Watashi no kokoro ni Sukimagaita Nemurenu yoru tameki bakari  
  
(English: There is a crack  
In my heart  
Just breathing in the sleepless night)  
  
Keiko:  
  
Kiss ga no uchi ni Asa ni natteta  
  
(Before we kiss It was already morning.)  
  
Anata no koe ga Kikitakute nukumori furetakute Anataeno omoi komiagete kuru Namida afureru  
  
(I want to hear your voice So I wave at you. My feelings for you came rushing And I'm overwhelmed by tears.)  
  
Yusuke:  
  
Sayonara hitoshi hito Mada wasurenaenai anata no koto Sayonara no hito koto de Watashi mau nante Kanashiiyo  
  
(Farewell my love I won't forget about you Because I dwell On the people I say farewell to I'm sad.)  
  
Wanatokimi wa anata ga ite Yasashii kutewo nigeite kureta Watashi wo senmeru Tsutsume fureta  
  
(When I'm trapped you're there Kindly extending your hands You held And leaned on to me.)  
  
Keiko:  
  
Deatta konno ni Modoretanara Nandomo nandomo omoi Tanoshii kata hibi ga Ima sasetsunai Tonde ni aro  
  
(If we can go back To the time we met Many times many times Those happy days It's painful now Let's fly away.)  
  
Sayonara hitoshi hito Mada o waraseta kunai kono koi wo Sayonara no hito koto ga Kono youni nakunatte shimaeba Ii no ni  
  
(Farewell my love I won't forget this love If the people we say farewell to Goes away like this  
It's all right.)  
  
Both:  
  
Sayonara hitoshi hito Mada wasurenaenai anata no koto Sayonara no hito koto de Watashi mau nante Kanashiiyo  
  
(Farewell my love I won't forget about you Because I dwell On the people I say farewell to  
I'm sad.)  
  
*Song finishes*  
  
Foxglove: "You had to include the English, didn't you?"  
  
Solaris: "Hey, not everyone knows Japanese, Foxglove."  
  
Foxglove: "I know that. Anyway, once again, we don't own any anime show, especially not YYH."  
  
Kurama: "There are days I thank Koenma they don't."  
  
Foxglove/Solaris: "What was that?"  
  
Keiko: "While they talk, please review!"  
  
Yusuke: "And tell who the next victim/singer should be."  
  
Solaris: "I'm edging toward Kurama or Hiei. And include a song; having a copy of the lyrics to "Sayonara" was a stroke of genius."  
  
Foxglove: "Who knew the baka could have a stroke of brilliance? Congrats."  
  
Solaris: "Thanks. Hey! I am not a baka! For the millionth time, I am no baka!"  
  
Kurama: "Please review! So they'll quit arguing."  
  
Keiko: " And so Foxglove can eat. She's probably not happy because of that." 


End file.
